


Run Boy Run

by crystalinestars



Series: An Ode To L'Manburg [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dream SMP Elections, Dream SMP War, Hurt/Comfort, Other, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalinestars/pseuds/crystalinestars
Summary: Tommy ran as he heard Schlatt's booming voice around him. He knew he was being chased. He ran, dodging trees and jumping over caves. He kept running, until his foot caught a branch. He fell, tumbling towards the ground. The blonde was about to stand up, when he met a couple of blue eyes."Tubbo..."
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: An Ode To L'Manburg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958734
Comments: 12
Kudos: 226





	Run Boy Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Dream SMP story, so I hope you enjoy!! <3 This is inspired by the song 'Run Boy Run' by Woodkid and - kenzu's animatic, here is the link, go show it some love: https://youtu.be/EG3jKTJy-dg

**_Run boy run! This world was not meant for you_ **

He was running.

Tommy ran as looked around him, trying to avoid a familiar mop of brown hair around. His heart going a million miles per hour, the ringing of his ears not stopping.

**_Run boy run! They're trying to catch you_ **

They were exiled.

The blonde felt tears rolling down his cheeks, but he kept going. He couldn't afford to let his emotions run free, he had to get away as fast as he could, and find Wilbur.

How could Tubbo betray them? He thought he was one of the few people he could trust, they were best friends, basically brothers... but it turns out he was incorrect.

Tubbo was a traitor.

He betrayed them.

**_Run boy run! Running is a victory_ **

Did he push him to the brim? Was the teasing too much? Did he go too far? Those questions kept running through his mind as he ran, provoking a growing headache.

He could hear Schlatt's booming laugh around him, engraving itself into his brain. The blonde knew that laugh would keep him up at night for weeks. And he hated it.

Tommy tripped over a root and slammed on the floor.

**_Run boy run! Beauty lays behind the hills_ **

He tried to scramble up, before wincing in pain. Tommy moved to hid side and wiggled his ankle, realizing it was dislocated. The blonde cradled his ankle and closed his eyes, shifting his ankle back to it's place. 

A blood-curling scream was heard in the forest.

**_Run boy run! The sun will be guiding you_ **

The boy wiped the tears from his face and started getting up, thankful for the adrenaline rushing through his system, making his ankle not hurt. He stood up and started running to his left, hoping Wilbur was near. 

**_Run boy run! They're dying to stop you_ **

This was his fault. He shouldn't have convinced Wilbur to recruit Schlatt. He shouldn't have asked Dream to unban him. He shouldn't have asked Schlatt to endorse him.

He should've let thing how they were going. 

**_Run boy run! This race is a prophecy_ **

Left. Right. Straight. Right. Right. Jump. Left. Straight. 

Tommy was running out of ideas to outrun Tubbo. He could hear his steps. His breathing. He was near. 

**_Run boy run! Break out from society_ **

A fucking rock. 

The blonde stepped on a slippy rock, falling on his injured ankle. He hissed in pain, before slamming once again on the floor. He was about to stand, when a pair of familiar black boots entered his field of view. 

Tommy slowly looked up, feeling tears slipping down his face. He looked the same as a few hours ago. How could he betray them. 

"Tubbo..."

**_Tomorrow is another day_ **  
**_And you won't have to hide away_ **

Tubbo looked at him, pointing a diamond sword at his chest. His face was full of regret, and his eyes were filled with tears. He could see how he trembled, making his grip softening. 

Tommy saw red.

**_You'll be a man, boy!_ **  
**_But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!_ **

How dare he pretend he was hurt? Pretend he felt guilt? Pretend he felt any kind of remorse? If he really felt it, he wouldn't be doing this! 

Tommy growled and glared at the person he considered his best friend. "Don't pretend." He hissed out, staring at the brunette. "How could you?"

**_Run boy run! This ride is a journey to_ **

The blue-eyed boy looked taken-back. "Tommy, I-I..." He stuttered, not knowing what to say. His head hurt. His chest hurt. His heart hurt. Everything hurt. "I-I'm so sorry..."

The grip on his sword lessened. 

**_Run boy run! The secret inside of you_ **

Tommy let out a harsh laugh. "How could you, Tubbo?" He said, tears building in his eyes. "Niki trusted you. Wilbur trusted you." He looked at him dead in the eyes.

"I trusted you." He said, his voice breaking on 'I'.

**_Run boy run! This race is a prophecy_ **

Tubbo closed his eyes, trying not to cry. He couldn't do this. His grip lessened until he was barely holding the sword. Tommy realized his and kicked the boys leg, making him fall. He took the diamond sword and stood uo quickly, now pointing it to his Adam's apple.

**_Run boy run! And disappear in the trees_ **

Tommy stared at the brunette dead in the eyes. "I don't want to hear anything come out of your mouth. I trusted you, and you threw that away." He said, before slowly walking away. "Don't follow us, or I won't hesitate to kill you."

He sprinted towards the trees, leaving a heart-broken Tubbo behind.

**_Tomorrow is another day_ **  
**_And you won't have to hide away_ **

Tommy started crying while he ran, not stopping. He needed to find Wilbur and get to safety fast. He was thankful for the adrenaline running through his body, keeping him from collapsing. He knew he would soon collapse, so he had to find shelter before that.

The blonde looked over his shoulder frequently, making sure Tubbo wasn't following. Thankfully, no one seemed to be after him. Tommy took a left, crashing into someone. 

**_You'll be a man, boy!_ **  
**_But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!_ **

He quickly stood up, getting into a battle stance. He pointed the sword at the person who he crashed with, gritting his teeth at the pain on his ankle.

"Tommy...?"

His eyes widened as he lowered his sword.

"Will...?"

**_Tomorrow is another day_ **  
**_And when the night fades away_ **  
**_You'll be a man, boy!_ **

The boy slammed into Will, gripping him into a hug. He felt how the adrenaline started to wear off, how the pain started to creep around his body. 

"W-Will, everything hurts." He said, closing his eyes and gripping Will's coat. "It all hurts. It all really hurts." 

Wilbur sighed. "I know Tommy." He said, running a hand through his blonde hair. "I know, but we have to go. We have to find shelter and cure your injuries. Let's go."

**_But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!! <3
> 
> Twitter: crystslinestars


End file.
